helghanfandomcom-20200214-history
Autarch Zajek
Zajek, known as the eternal autarch of all helghast, was the monarchial figure of the helghast dynasty, known by all for his leadership, strictness, but merciful soul. *His dynasty began back at 2008, where he started as a normal individual seeking to build his ambitious plans into this game. He build various empires which root still in effect up till today. At the time, Zajek was fascinated by the helghast ideology from the Killzone Series, so he began to work on his ambitions. *At the time, the first empire emerged, known as the Killzone Union. It was a successful era, filled with loyal subjects and soldiers who loved him as their father. It was a controversial nation since it had nazi references, and vaktovian similarities. Zajek made it his plan to conquer ROBLOX and bring inner justice to all dictators who dare to defy him. He instructed the building of Phyrus, the capital city of Helghan. It was the heart of the nation, as it offered gatherings, trainings, and also meetings. *However, all went to downfall, as Zajek entrusted his account to allhailzamorak, a highranked at the time, who destroyed the nation and ousted all the soldiers. It was then when the entire nation fell into darkness. Every soldier was heartbroken, however still in hope of reuniting with their leader. He was inspired once again by his comrades, Killmanor1, randomness5678, MRadec, and Distrocto6, XxXGaruruXxX who shown a beacon of hope after the terrible incident. *Zajek, who was still disappointed loyalty can be broken, emerged a new, improved nation, the Helghast Union. It is the most remembered nation at the time, and it was the most heartfelt. The nation started showing positive, and it raised to high standards. During the time, activity was picking on and it was the project, the Autarch loved to bits. After the nation was successful, Zajek came to meet his loyal advisor ColonelNoxus, who instilled fear and discipline within the group, and was appointed Second in Command. ColonelNoxus led the ZZ division within the group, and the nation become one of the most strict empires. Zajek also had some loyal friends in his country such as Fico12 and RTFDrifter who helped him grow the nation. *After things were calm, Zajek went to war with Imperium Empire, led by DarkRider0797, who swore to end Helghast. The dictator sent his second in command, as a spy on Zajek to sabotage his plans, mostly known as Zbrowen. But Zajek revealed the spy's identity, who was tired of DarkRider's intentions resigned from IE, and was taken under Zajek's wing as his protege. *By time, Zajek instilled Zbrowen as his Chancellor, and the nation doubled in size and became the perfect image Zajek wanted it to be. It was a very obedient nation, and things started to go well. Zajek then met with loyalists Mountsyrus, and Hasnainkhalid who helped build the nation. With the help of Pepsimanduff, Morvek, and others who helped in the cause made the nation to be one of the strongest. The Helghast Union was a nation above all, a strict empire who fixed players who had no purpose. However, alot of players like Nondee, betrayed the Autarch. Phyrus used to get 6000 visits per week, and it was a notable empire everyone wanted to be part of. However, XxXSplevisXxX stole Zajek's account and put the group into ruin, getting the account deleted. *After the betrayal, Zajek built The Dirachin Empire, which was a project that failed miserably due to unloyal subjects, but then was taken under the Chancellor's reign and reformed into a non-helghast era. *Zajek, once again returned to build the Trichinast Empire, which was raised by the help of many loyalists from the helghast era, however, it was given to leadership to RTFDrifter who wasn't capable of leading it. *Finally, it began the memorable era of reforms. Zajek, Zbrowen, Mountsyrus and Hasnainkhalid, emerged the Archinist Imperium, with the help of Distrocto6 as the builder. The nation was an improved version of the Helghast Union, and it was technologically advanced. It surpassed statistics from the Helghast Union, and the helghast banner was up high once again, until leadership was given to SpartanE7, who was incapable of leading. After SpartanE7 turned the group into an inactive group, it fell, until later it was rebuilt. However, the Archinist Imperium marked the end of the helghast civilization, as it was reported by many individuals, causing it to be deleted, along with multiple accounts. *After the incident, Zajek, and alot of subjects gave up their hope on helghast, and found new homes. However, some still decided to try to make indecent copies of the group, to get the power the Autarch once had, but never to be matched. *Autarch Zajek, unlike other leaders, he was an inspiring individual with passion towards his ambition with honor and respect, although many of him describe him as a national socialist, he was the greatest leader who ever lived. *He was representing and fighting for Helghan because of its poor, ruined lifestyle as many other clans pushed helghast to edge of existence. The nation was a defeated nation without its future, based and hope. *Zajek foreseen the faithless army all around the world who have lost their sense of existence, that is why he started huge political actions to improve to stabilize and improve the nation and save the era that was once retreated. *Under the reign of Autarch Zajek, his nation was one of the supreme warfare and economic states based on totalitarian regime, although that Zajek did allow some freedom of speech and activities as long as their members were fullfiling their duties. *Everyone was welcome into his empire, no matter what skin color, sexual orientation, gender, or religion were accepted into empire in condition to confirm their new nationality of being a Helghast. * Nazi ideology by Zajek terms were meant to fight against the people who were disobedient and so called "noobish" to make sure Helghast superior race will exist and expand. *One of the notable creations by Zajek, were the ZZ. The structure of division was made of most elite, superior, elite and loyal officers who were serving the Autarch. The division was very successful to fight against crimes, conspiracies and everything that would be against the empire and the Autarch. *They were profesionally trained to kill, obey and follow orders only given by the Autarch and Chairman. *Fico12 - General Champion Metrac, joined in the early ages of TKU, he helped Zajek to recruit, train and help TKU in early ages, later he becamed Supreme General Metrac, he served until Zajek left. *First Chairman of ZZ was Chairman ColonelNoxus, one of the most loyal, reasonable and strong officers. Also he was one of the good friends with Autarch himself. *After many months later, ZZ fell in war with other helghast divisions about its supremacy, which was at the end never solved. *It is important to mention that the ZZ have always been a precious memory in the Autarh's heart. superior to everybody else, including superior even to the highranked. *At some period of time ZZ had concentration camps when Moorelo took the place as Chairman, soon later concetration camps were banned, reason was that Autarch didnt meant to offend anyone who could have seen it as a nazi state. The Autarch apologised and welcomed everybody no matter what religion they belong, skin color and so on. *In the end, Zajek is still a figure that we will never forget, a true being that has sacrificed much time to build his nation, even causing him to go in a state depression. He was truly one of a KIND. *Zajek's last video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM84ZKEhcLM